


Oder «Elf»

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diez cosas que Georg ama de Gustav y una que jamás le confesará.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oder «Elf»

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada es mío excepto el fic; lo demás es una vil invención que mi mente sedienta por G’s enamorados logró hacer entre minutos de ocio y una tarea de química.

**Oder «Elf»**

 

«Eins: Su *dum-dum-dum* interior»

 

Gustav es baterista.

Dum-dum-dum suena en su cabeza y también en la de los demás cuando está cerca.

Especialmente para Georg, quien jura por lo más sagrado de su mundo para cualquiera que quiera prestarle atención, que escucha el sonido correr no sólo en sus oídos, sino también en sus venas y corazón.

Así que cuando Gustav quiere apartarse de todos y la situación no lo permite, saca sus audífonos y escucha música. Lo cual siempre deriva en más dum-dum-dum.

Primero con los pies, sólo un par de golpecitos contra el suelo para luego refrenarse, un poco avergonzado por su poco autocontrol; luego de un rato y con más confianza, los dedos tamborileándose sobre cualquier superficie, sea una mesa, los brazos del sillón o su propio muslo; por último, los golpes con unas batacas ficticias y la cabeza sacudiéndose al ritmo de la melodía, cuando ya no le importa si los demás lo miran con asombro o burla y sólo quiere disfrutar de la música.

Los gemelos hacen burla sin piedad; sus ritmos son diferentes: Para Bill es la-la-la y para Tom cling-cling-cling.

Para el mismo Georg es clang-clang-clang, pero no puede evitar sentir un poco de envidia por el dum-dum-dum de Gustav.

 

«Zwei: Huevos y más huevos»

 

Gustav ‘sabe cocinar’.

Si no hay prisas por algún itinerario y se siente con ánimos suficiente como para pasar media hora frente al fogón de la estufa, Gustav suele ofrecer desayuno a los demás miembros de la banda. Favor que en un principio todos aceptaban y que con el paso de los años y la convivencia, disminuyó al punto de ser sólo uno quien aún acepta el amable ofrecimiento: Georg.

Y no es porque Gustav cocine bien o mal; de ser honestos, sus dotes culinarias son bastante buenas, o al menos por encima de la media. El inconveniente es, no la variedad de platillos, sino los ingredientes, o más bien, sólo uno: Huevo y más huevo.

Fritos. Con papas. Con queso. Cocidos. Tibios. Hervidos. Con clara. Con carne. Omelette. Duros. Mollet. Pasado por agua. Revueltos. Escalfado. Y una larga lista que no parece tener fin.

Bill se quejó de los pobres pollitos sin nacer, Tom de asco por el sabor que ya no soportaba, Jost por el excesivo colesterol que su médico se empecinaba en recordarle mantener en control cada visita anual.

Gustav se encogió de hombros y siguió cocinando igual.

Georg hizo lo mismo y siguió aceptando huevos.

 

«Drei: Respira y cuenta hasta cien»

 

A veces el caos es demasiado.

En un mismo día mil y un cosas pueden salir mal: Llegar tarde a la entrevista planeada, sin desayunar y vestidos con ropa sucia; soportar las mismas preguntas de siempre y recibir como puñalada final una última que tiene como intención incomodar y crear polémica. Más retrasos imprevistos y la hora de la comida se convierten en los dos minutos de “coman lo que puedan porque estamos al aire en tres, dos uno…” que no satisfacen a nadie cuando aparecen ante la cámara sonriendo. La ropa de la sesión de fotos no sólo el horrible y de mal gusto, sino que pica, ¡pica como si el demonio hubiera usado jabón en polvo del más barato! De regreso al hotel las fans taponan la entrada al punto en que es necesario llamar a seguridad y son extraídos del vehículo en medio de golpes, empujones, jalones, y gritos ensordecedores.

Georg se debe considerar afortunado si al final de cada día una fan no le termina arrancando un mechón de cabello en su delirio.

Para colmo, los gemelos suelen ser ellos mismos y el desastre aumenta a proporciones épicas. Lo mínimo es oírlos gritarse insultos, lo peor es tener que agacharse para evitar los objetos voladores con los que se lanzan.

Y por encima de ellos, Gustav observando el panorama con desinterés, más concentrado en un plano superior que en la tierra y sufriendo.

Georg no sabe si el baterista es real o una reencarnación de Buda, pero lo admira por ello.

 

«Vier: Es *snif* muy triste»

 

Gustav no tiene la culpa de su estoico exterior.

Donde todos ven seriedad y un corazón de piedra frío y calculador, hay un alma sensible.

No en el estilo tradicional; Gustav no es un artista de ningún tipo; no escribe, no baila, no canta. Para él, la batería es su mundo y piensa que no es su culpa si los demás no entienden de la sensibilidad que ésta ofrece a los que lo rodean. Que sea una persona práctica, tampoco lo ayuda a crear una imagen diferente suya para los demás. Todos opinan que Gustav es un tipo duro, demasiado afianzado en el suelo como para perder el tiempo en tonterías sentimentales.

Por fortuna para el baterista, Georg sabe ver por encima de eso.

—Mira lo que tengo aquí —cae a su lado una noche libre en que no hay nada interesante por hacer—. Titanic.

Los ojos de Gustav relucen. Titanic es y será, una de las películas más cursis en la historia de la humanidad, pero el baterista ama esa película. Incluso aunque ésa será su decimonovena vez, va a llorar como si fuera la primera.

Así es como casi al final de la cinta Gustav agradece a Georg por la caja de pañuelos y éste se reconforta con la tibia cabeza del baterista sobre su hombro.

 

«Fünf: Tonalidades grises»

 

Georg a veces tiene sus momentos malos.

Y es cuando los días buenos no parecen serlo en lo absoluto y los que no lo son, se vuelven peores. Es entonces cuando el bajista necesita más que nunca de Gustav.

Es sencillo: Ahí donde Georg ve blanco o negro, Gustav describe un mundo donde millones de grises convergen entre sí. Para él no existe el “siempre” o el “jamás” lo mismo que no existe la carencia absoluta del color (negro) y la presencia sempiterna de la luz (blanco).

A diferencia de los gemelos, quienes ven el mundo en una asombrosa paleta de colores inimaginables, ninguno parecido al anterior, Gustav sólo toma el camino más largo entre los extremos y no se molesta en nada más.

Puede no existir el color en su mundo, pero Gustav no lo necesita y Georg lo prefiere así para él también.

 

«Sechs: Gusti…»

 

—Vamos, Gus, te lo ruego.

—No.

—Haré tu ropa por una semana.

—No.

—Limpiaré lo que quieras sin rechistar.

—No.

—¡Anda!

—¡No!

—Pide lo que sea, por favor, pero…

—No, Georg, no.

Gustav se da media vuelta en lo reducido de su litera (¡su litera, suya y de nadie más!) e intenta volver a conciliar el sueño, pero es imposible.

—Por favor, Gusti…

Y algo hace clic. Georg lo sabe, como con un ‘Gusti’ bien empleado, el baterista cederá a cualquier petición sin importar lo ridícula o incómoda que ésta resulte para su persona.

—Bien, pero… —Recalca amenazador cuando Georg levanta las mantas y parece dispuesto a meterse debajo—, harás todo lo que dijiste antes y además…

—Abusador —masculla Georg, ya con la mejilla pegada en la espalda del baterista. No le importa. Cumplirá todas sus promesas y más con tal de poder dormir con Gustav.

—Además… —Gustav bostezó, olvidando de qué hablaba. Con el tibio calor de Georg en su espalda, en cuestión de segundos cae dormido como noqueado por un mazo.

Georg le sigue de cerca.

 

«Sieben: Sabiduría salomónica»

 

Gustav es el rey Salomón en éste su siglo XXI y Georg lo admira con devoción cuando lo observa por el rabillo de los ojos impartir su justicia.

Cuando los gemelos pelean por la última rebanada de pastel de fresas, es Gustav el que soluciona el problema; no eligiendo a uno de ellos o repartiendo la pieza a la mitad, sino comiéndosela él mismo y amenazando con voz dulce que si vuelven a pelear, perder su pastel será el menor de sus males.

Que lo haga con una tranquilidad pasmosa es lo que más le gusta a Georg; él, en su lugar, ya habría gritado por un problema sin solución.

Y mucho.

 

«Acht: La teoría del ‘nada’»

 

Es sencilla: Gustav cree que lo único que es nada, es la nada misma, y que al mismo tiempo, ésa es su excepción.

La primera vez que Georg escucha aquello, arquea una ceja; luego se ríe hasta que le duele el estómago. Le dice a Gustav que abandone las drogas duras y el pasar tiempo con los gemelos porque sus palabras le están sonando a que éstos le han hecho fumar hierba en mal estado.

Sin inmutarse, Gustav se ha vuelto a explicar:

—Verás —dice al cabo de unos minutos de pensar a fondo en lo que va a decir—, para que entiendas mejor, un ejemplo. Si alguien te pregunta cómo te sientes, ¿qué dices?

—Depende —murmura Georg, un poco incómodo por la intensidad con la que su amigo lo mira—. De mi ánimo, ya sabes —se explica un poco más.

—Exacto —confirma Gustav su teoría con aquello—. La respuesta puede variar con las emociones, ¿pero qué pasa cuando te sientes mal y te preguntan ‘qué tal’? ¿Qué dices entonces?

—‘Nada’. Eso digo.

—Exacto —repite Gustav, como si el asunto estuviera zanjado.

Georg no tiene más de quince años en aquel entonces y siendo honesto consigo mismo, le cuesta tiempo y neuronas entender de qué va todo. Estúpido como cualquier adolescente, relega aquel valioso conocimiento a un lugar oscuro y húmedo en su mente por algún tiempo antes de por fin entender y darle buen uso.

Es entonces que aprende a poner una cara vacía de emociones, acaso ligeramente triste y esperar…

En algún punto, Gustav va a preguntarle qué tiene y el dirá ‘nada’. Sólo eso bastará para que el baterista relegue cualquier otra actividad y abandone su estoico ser para abrazarlo y prodigarle el amor más puro que podría existir en el mundo, su amistad.

A veces eso deprime de verdad a Georg, pero otras se contenta con lo que puede tomar y hace lo que en circunstancias normales le parece de perdedores: Conformarse.

No le queda de otra.

 

«Neun: La perfección y su creador original»

 

“No tiene que ser perfecto para nadie, excepto yo”, es el lema que más se le escucha a Gustav. Lo aplica en todo; su música, sus relaciones, su vida, su yo.

Y aunque a veces a opiniones ajenas, no es en lo absoluto perfecto, sea lo que sea, al baterista realmente no le importa un comino.

Georg siente celos, porque a pesar de ver él mismo los defectos (sean la esquina arrugada de una prenda de vestir o un ego tan grande como para aplastar a cualquiera), quisiera poder contar con esa Gustavisión

No sólo ver el mundo perfecto, sino creer que lo es.

 

«Zehn: Es war einmal…»

 

—… y porque no podía ser de otra manera, vivieron felices para siempre. Fin —murmura Gustav con un último aliento, los ojos ya cerrados, los labios sellados para el resto de la noche. Fin es fin; el cuento ha terminado.

Todo empieza siempre con una simple petición: “Por favor, un cuento, Gusti” y es el ‘Gusti’ de siempre el que logra todo al final.

Gustav no sabe cuentos de hadas, príncipes valientes y sus princesas en apuros, tampoco de piratas, duendes, brujas malvadas o ancianas misteriosas en parajes desconocidos, pero cumple con su cometido.

Quizá la dama de su historia lleva una cabellera negra bastante delatora y el caballero que gana su mano en la justa posea una lengua proclive a la exageración; que el contrincante enemigo misteriosamente lleve por nombre algo que no tan remotamente suena a ‘Bushido’ confirma cualquier sospecha que pueda o no quedar pendiente en el aire.

El baterista tampoco es un autor best-seller; sus cuentos suenan trillados. Pero a Georg no le importa.

Mientras permanece alerta a cualquier giro que la trama da, sólo puede apreciar, que con Gustav, no es cómo se narra, sino lo que se narra.

—¿Georg?

—¿Mmm?

—Duérmete. Ya hubo cuento… Ahora —Gustav tira de las mantas y Georg se le pega más por la espalda, deseoso de cualquier contacto—, buenas nochesss… —Arrastra la última sílaba, cayendo dormido en el acto.

Georg piensa un poco más en la princesa Anabilla, rescatada por su siempre valiente príncipe Thomas; el cuento de esa noche ha tenido un final feliz en lo absoluto, como siempre, pero el bajista se enfoca en las últimas palabras, ‘felices para siempre’; así es como se siente con Gustav, feliz por y para siempre.

Antes de igual caer dormido, besa el hombro de Gustav con ligereza e intenta conciliar el sueño.

 

«Elf: Diez cosas que Georg ama de Gustav y una que jamás le confesará»

 

Por encima de todo lo anterior, Georg ama a Gustav, y sus razones no caben en una simple lista.

De pies a cabeza; desde la planta de los talones hasta el último cabello sobre su cabeza. Rodeando la circunferencia de su cuerpo, desde todos sus ángulos, en todas sus grutas y depresiones.

Georg ama pasado el umbral del dolor y el placer; desde las sombras y siempre alerta.

Ama a Gustav con sus virtudes y defectos; con la paciencia de quien sabe jamás obtendrá nada por su esfuerzo y con la fuerza que ésta provee para seguir adelante.

Simplemente, para Georg no ha existido otro más que Gustav.

Y al menos en esta vida, no lo habrá.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
